The One
by NowAndThen23
Summary: Callie just got back from Iraq after being in a terrible accident. What happens when she moves to Seattle and meets the charming and beautiful Peds surgeon? Especially one that reminds her of someone from the Marines? What does the one picture Callie found in the middle of the desert have to do with someone back in Seattle? How will these rising revelations effect this relationship
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters.

This is my first fanfic, hopefully you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Callie sat staring out at the incoming view of Seattle through the small square window of the airplane. _It's here. The day is finally here. I'm finally back in the United States._ the voice in her head called out.

The faster the plane started descending, the faster Callie's heartbeat picked up. It wasn't like her to get nervous while flying, or during any occasion really, but after recent events, even the shaking of the plane put her on edge. After the shaking had stopped, Callie noticed she was gripping onto the arm rests on both sides of her seat. Almost immediately, she let go and placed her arms in her lap and took a deep breath in. _Get ahold of yourself Callie, it's just a little windy outside, it's no big deal, you're safe._

After silently pulling herself back together she heard the Captain speaking over the intercom. "Sorry for the bumpy landing everyone, but welcome to the beautiful Seattle, Washington! Temperature is in the low 50s and the forecast is predicting light rain within the next hour. Thank you again for flying _American Airlines_ , we hope to see you next time.

Callie grabbed her tan backpack that read "USMC" from the overhead bin and made her way off the plane. Before she could make it off more than a few steps, Callie felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Thank you for your service, I appreciate it. I'd love to show you how much I appreciate it if your in the city for a little while. Here's my number," a brunette flight attendant said to Callie.

Callie lifted her eyes to soak in the very gorgeous view of the long straight brown hair, green eyes, and amazing toned legs that looked back at her. Taking the number from the woman, she smiled and made her way to baggage claim.

"CAL! CAL! CAL, OVER HERE!" Callie quickly turned around and found the man she had been looking for. Once she spotted the graying hair, blue eyes, and the husky voice that belonged to her best friend, she automatically broke out into the first sincere smile sense she couldn't remember when.

"Mark Freaking Sloan! How the hell are ya?" Callie asked excitedly as she embraced him in a huge hug.

"Better now that I finally have my best friend back living in the same city as me!" Mark replied.

"I can't believe you actually talked me into moving here."

"Oh please! After landing you one of the greatest gigs in the country you should be ripping my clothes off and thanking me in many pleasurable ways," Mark said laughing while throwing one of his famous winks Callie's way.

"Ha Ha, very funny. As much as I appreciate the looking out, the only way I'll be repaying you is by taking you out to get insanely drunk. Oh, and by letting me pass out on your couch for the next few days until I find my own place," Callie said smiling.

"I'll take what I can get," Mark replied while throwing his arm around Callie's shoulder as they walked out of the airport.

"You seriously already got a chicks number?! You haven't even been in town for more than five minutes!" Mark yelled over the music in the car.

"It's okay to be jealous Mark. Have you been off your game lately?" Callie teased, while laughing at her best friend.

"Whatever Torres! If I had known joining the Marines would get numbers thrown my way left and right, I would have joined in a heartbeat too."

"Shut up, you do just fine from what you've told me over the years. Now forget about the damn number and let's go get wasted! I haven't been able to consume alcohol in way too long!"

"Alright, alright! Hold onto your panties!"

"Oh, hey, I meant to ask...Where's Addy? I thought she was coming with you?"  
"She was supposed to, but you know, saving babies and all, she got paged right as we were walking out. BUT she is meeting us out at Joe's," Mark replied with a big smile on his face.

"Good, I've missed that girl!"

Mark's faced turned into a pout, "What, am I not good enough for you anymore Torres?"

"Sloan, after being stuck in a desert with men for over 2 years, you'll understand why I'm needing some female attention...and not in just the way you're thinking of," Callie said with a knowing smirk.

"HEY! My mind wasn't even going there."

"Mmhmm..." Callie added raising her eyebrow.

The rest of the car ride was filled with the blaring of ACDC coming from the speakers, while Mark and Callie sang along.

xxxxxxx

"Doctor Robbins! There you are! I've been running around looking for you everywhere!" a red-faced, out of breath woman said, waking up a tired blonde haired, blue eyed Peds surgeon.

"Kepner, for the hundredth time, I told you I was going to be in this specific on-call room grabbing a few hours of sleep waiting for Dalton's results to come back," Arizona replied in a non-committal answer.

After being up for the last 27 hours straight, she was exhausted, and the last four hours of sleep, though not long enough, gave her the extra boost to get up and start walking back to her office.

"So, what do you have for me? I'm assuming you didn't wake me up for no good reason, yes?"

"OH! Right! Yes! So I -" Kepner started, but Arizona immediately cut her off.

Putting a hand over her mouth, Arizona lightly said, "Take it down like fifty notches, and talk to me in an inside voice. If I didn't know any better, I thought I was talking to one of my patients."

Looking at her superior with apologetic eyes, Arizona slowly removed her hand from Kepner's mouth. "Okay so we got Dalton's results back, and to say that they aren't what we were hoping for was an understatement," Kepner told Arizona in a sad and defeated tone.

After reviewing the results, the only input Arizona had was a low and annoyed huff. Going through a few different options in her head she finally opened her mouth to give Kepner orders.

"Alright, even though this isn't what we were hoping for, I want a second opinion. Go ahead and set up a consult tomorrow with Dr. Nixon in Ortho so she can take a look at these. I want to see what she thinks."

"I'm on it boss!" Kepner yelled over her shoulder, already making her way out of the double doors that led to the pastel colored walls of the Peds wing.

Staring out the window from her office to the rising sun, she knew today was going to be another long day. She also knew that she had time to grab a few more hours of sleep before she had to check back up on Dalton.

"You'll figure out a way to save his legs Robbins. Stop sulking and get it together!" Arizona chastised herself in a low voice, while making her way back to the on-call room.

xxxxxxx

What sounded like a million cars honking their horns at once in rush hour overtook the room and Callie sat up with a jolt. Fiercely rubbing at her temples and eyes opening more inch by inch, she saw the sun creeping through the blinds to the living room of Mark's apartment. _Holy shit, why did I decide to drink tequila out of all things._

"UGH! Turn that shit off!" a voice came from next her. Without even thinking, she did what she was told and turned off the alarm. Once it dawned on her that it wasn't Mark's voice, she slowly turned her head to see a woman lying next to her on the pull-out bed. _Shit, shit, shit! This, Callie, is exactly why you don't drink tequila!_

Clearing her throat Callie opened her mouth, "Sorry about that." A few more seconds passed and looking down at the topless woman next to her, she knew she had to ask, "Sooo, not to sound like a total bitch or anything, but did -."

"No we did not have sex," came the voice from next to her. The platinum blonde locks that were covering her face moved as she sat up. Hazel eyes locked with Callie's and she smiled. "With that being said, I really am quite unsure how my top ended up on the floor," the woman said laughing.

Callie got up to where the woman's clothes were lying on the floor and went over to hand them to her. As Callie was handing the clothes back, the woman grabbed her hand and bent her down to her level.

"I'm Nicole by the way. I'm assuming you don't remember by the look on your face."

Callie's breath caught in her throat. _Man, this woman was forward, and hot! I wish I could remember how that top got from that delicious body to the floor._

As if Nicole could read her mind, she grabbed Callie around the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Before Callie could even make the next move, Nicole was already grabbing Callie's hands and placing them right where she wanted them. Giving a soft moan, Callie graced her tongue against Nicole's bottom lip and was immediately granted access.

"I hate to break up this, very, very, glorious moment, but Torres you gotta go get ready. Oh, and good morning Nicole," Mark said with a sly grin as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a steaming cup of Joe.

"Mark," Nicole responded as somewhat of a gretting, slash making it known he was heard.

Callie's, now flushed skin, watched the now fully clothed woman, make her way to the kitchen where Mark was. "Wait! You two know each other?"

"Maybe if you didn't consume a whole bottle of tequila to yourself Torres you would have remembered some of the conversations we had last night," Mark said to Callie in a teasing tone.

"Weeeeelllll, sense I apparently had way too much to drink last night, please enlighten me."

"I'm a nurse at the hospital...and as you well know, Mark here is a surgeon there. Hence, we know each other from work," Nicole spoke up before Mark could beat her to it.

Before Callie could respond, Mark cut in, "And we've slept together."

Callie's eyes went wide and almost spit out the coffee she had in her mouth. "WHAT! No offense here Nicole, but I'm glad we didn't end up sleeping together."

Nicole obviously didn't mind, because she just tilted her head back and laughed out loud. "No offense taken. Really, I can't be mad at you. Just disappointed in myself. Especially, now knowing I'll probably never have those amazing curves underneath me," Nicole said in a low and sultry voice while sending Callie a wink, making her throat go dry.

"Well I'm going to take that as my cue to go take a shower. Remember Torres, leaving in 30!" Mark said as he turned to head out of the kitchen.

Callie really didn't pay any attention to Mark, her mind was thinking of the comment Nicole had just made, and how much she would have really enjoyed that too. However, she wasn't going to be that person that sleeps with someone her best friend has. God, such a disappointment.

"Alright, well it really was a pleasure to-ummm-meet you?" Callie laughed, "But I need to go get ready for work. And now that I think about it...I guess I'll see you around at the hospital."

"Callie Torres, you're a heartbreaker," Nicole said smiling while walking over to give Callie a kiss on the cheek before she headed out the door.

 _Holy shit! Who knew a morning could turn out to be so eventful. If there are other women that hot around Seattle though, I'm in for a treat._

 _Nothing serious though remember, no attachments!_

 _Yes, I know, I'm not going through that shit again!_

Mark's voice cut through Callie's thoughts, "Torres, you best be getting ready! Hospital, leaving, 20 minutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 2**

Arizona was sitting in her office, drinking her daily morning coffee, when Kepner walked in, "So I tried to schedule that meeting with Dr. Nixon, but apparently she no longer works here."

Arizona's eyebrows raised to her forehead. "What? What are you talking about? Sense when? And how did I not know about this?"

Kepner just stared it her with a blank look, because she had no answers to any of those questions. "I did hear some of the new interns talking about how there is a new head of Ortho starting today though. I could try and figure out who it is and maybe ask if they could consult with you about Dalton's results?"

 _Just perfect! A new fricken doctor! One that probably isn't going to have the knowledge that Nixon had that would have been useful on this case. Just my luck!_

Pissed off and irritated, not exactly how Arizona wanted to start her morning, but here she was, pissed off and irritated.

"No, that's okay Kepner, I'll do it myself. I should probably introduce myself anyways."

With that, Kepner walked out of the office and Arizona headed to Dalton's room to do his morning check up.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're going to be late on your first day!" Mark growled at Callie as they were walking through the hospital to the Chief's office.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I really needed to shave my legs though if I planned on wearing this dress!" Callie said to Mark, giving him a pout.

"Women!" Mark exclaimed before lightly knocking on the door to the Chief's office.

"Ah, Dr. Torres, it's great to finally meet you," Richard Webber stood and made his way around his desk to shake Callie's hand.

"You too sir. Thank you for understanding my situation and agreeing to an interview over the phone."

"Oh, no problem at all. I couldn't have been more thrilled when Mark said he had a friend looking for a job in Orthopedics. Our latest head of Ortho is retiring, so it was the perfect time. Plus, you're a Marine, we need fighters in this hospital."

"Still, thank you for this opportunity. I really do appreciate it, and cannot wait to start."

Clearing his throat, the Chief continued, "One thing I do need to double check with you about is if you were able to complete your needed hours with your psychologist back in Iraq?" When Callie didn't answer right away and just stared at him, Webber added on, "after the incident...Did you log all your hours needed with your psychologist?"

Mark's clearing of his throat made Callie snap out of it. "Oh, uh, umm. Well, almost. I only had a few sessions left with the one back in Iraq, but they said if need be I could just finish them out here."

"No problem at all, we have some of the best here. Dr. Sloan here can take you over to make an appointment when he gives you the tour."

"Awww, really Chief? I have to give the tour?" Mark said in a dreadful voice.

"Oh shut it!" Callie said, elbowing him in the side.

"Fine, I'll do it! But you're buying me a cup of coffee first Torres."

Callie was blown away by the hospital, it was huge! More importantly, it wasn't located in a desert. She stood in the middle of the hallway staring out the big glass window, as it started to rain outside.

 _Rain, who knew out of all the little things in the world, you could miss something like rain? God, I could just fall asleep hearing it splash against the window, watching the sky turn gray with clouds, seeing all the green landscape become greener. So fricken peaceful. I can't remember the last time I felt this -._

"Torres! Snap out of it! I'm starving, let's go grab lunch!" Mark came up behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 _Well that didn't last very long._

Callie hadn't taken more than five steps into the cafeteria before she was bombarded with dark auburn hair, and bright green eyes.

"Callie Torres, I missed the SHIT out of you!" Addison yelled as she pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Awe, I missed you too Addy," Callie said, as she hugged her other best friend back.

"I'm so glad you're safe! When I heard about the accident, I was so worried!"

"Oh, you know you don't have to worry about me, I always manage to make it through," Callie replied, trying to brush it off her shoulder, so Addison wouldn't keep going on about the subject.

"Well, you're back now, and living in the great city of Seattle, no less!" Addison basically screamed back with excitement.

Callie couldn't help but smile when it came to Addison, she was always so happy. It felt good to be around old friends again. Especially friends that weren't part of the Marine Corps. Not that she didn't love her military family, but after the accident all she wanted was to move on to a different, more simple life. She didn't want any reminders from her past, or her accident.

"That I am, now what's good to eat around here, I'm starving!" Callie said as her and Addison followed Mark to a table filled with about five other people.

As Callie and Addison sat their trays down on the table, she was immediately introduced to Christina Yang, Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Derek Sheppard, and Owen Hunt.

"So, we're all going to Joe's tonight after our shift to grab a few drinks. You're coming along Torres," Yang said to Callie.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice now are you?" Callie replied smiling.

 _Remember, no tequila!_

"So what did you do before this?" Owen asked Callie, while he took a bite into his salad.

Callie hesitated, "Umm...Actually, I was -,"

"She was in the Marine Corps! She was a badass doctor for a unit out in Iraq!" Addison butted in, putting on a big proud smile.

"Oh wow, really? I did a few tours out in Iraq myself." Owen said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to be back in the States though. Ready for a fresh start," Callie stated, clearly ready to change the subject.

Owen caught on to her change of attitude and quickly took the conversation into a different direction, "So, have you found a place to live yet?"

"No not yet, I'm going out tomorrow to look at a few apartments."

"No need!" Christina chipped in, "I just moved into my own apartment and am looking for a roommate. Bedroom is all yours."

"Really? Um, okay. Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow and check it out."

Before anyone could add anymore to the conversation, everyone's pagers went off saying there was a 911.

Callie looked down at her pager and a smile automatically came to her face. _Here it is Torres, you're time to shine, you're time to start over. Let's go kick some ass!_

xxxxxxx

Arizona dropped her tray onto the table Teddy was sitting at in the cafeteria, making her jump in her seat.

"Jeez, you scared the shit out of me Robbins!" With no response back from, Teddy continued, "Well, looks like someone is having a glorious day, hmm?"

Before Arizona could answer and relieve all her stress onto Teddy, she was interrupted by a loud scream that came from a few tables away.

"What in the heck was that?" Teddy asked. Both her and Arizona looked up to find Addison Montgomery pulling in a tall, raven haired woman for a hug.

When the woman turned around, and Arizona got a full look at her, her heartbeat picked up.

 _Who is that? She is absolutely gorgeous! And those curves, yeah those curves are amazing. I'd love to run my hands along the length of her -._

"Robbins! Did you hear me?" Teddy gave her a knowing smile. "Here, you have a little bit of drool coming out of the side of your mouth," Teddy said as she grabbed her napkin and dabbed at Arizona's mouth.

Slapping Teddy's hand away, Arizona asked the question she was dying to know, "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure, but putting the pieces together, I'm assuming it's that new head of Ortho that was supposed to start today."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? All you can say is hmm? We got ourselves a live one here folks!" Teddy yelled across the room.

"Teddy! What are you doi-," Arizona couldn't finish her sentence because dark chocolate brown eyes locked with hers.

 _Wow, those eyes. What I wouldn't do to see those eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and exposing that neck as her head would fall back begging me to keep -._

"Arizona?!" Teddy said, while waving her hand in front of Arizona's face.

"Sorry, what?" Arizona replied, looking away from those brown eyes and focusing back on Teddy.

"I said, we should go grab some drinks tonight at Joe's. I heard Mark and Addison talking earlier about going out tonight to celebrate the new head of Ortho's first day.

"Yeah I think I can manage that," Arizona said, while glancing back over at the Latina who was still staring at her, with a rather predatory look in her eyes.

 **As I said, this is my first fanfic, so any and all feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 3**

Arizona couldn't get those deep, chocolate brown eyes out of her head. Or the fact that the dress the woman was wearing, hugged her curves in all the right places. _How could someone pull off looking that professional, but so damn sexy at the same time? God, I haven't even met this woman yet and she's already destroyed me._

Walking to the nurses desk to grab her charts, Arizona spotted Alex.

"Hey, Karev!"

"What's up boss?" Alex asked making his way over to the desk.

"Have you checked up on Dalton lately?"  
"Yeah, I just got back from his room actually. He's doing fine. I made his parents go get an actual meal and stuck some intern in his room until they got back."

"Good, those parents need a break," Arizona was about to add on a few more comments when she noticed Karev staring at one of the Peds nurses.

"You know Karev...she's definitely NOT into you."

"What? What are you talking about? And of course she is."  
"You're checking out Nicole, right?" All Alex did was nod in the affirmative. "That's what I thought. Yeah, don't even bother," was all Arizona said smiling back at him.

"Bull Shit Robbins! Watch this," Alex walked over to where Nicole was standing, with Arizona dragging behind him.

"Hey Nicole," Alex said, sliding up next to the platinum blonde nurse.

"What's up Karev? You need something?"

When she didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge he was standing in front of him, Arizona's lips started turning up into a smile, thinking to herself, 'Told ya so.'

"Oh-umm-well-I was just-," Alex started saying before Arizona cut him off.

"Sorry about that Nicole. We were just wondering if you could page Doctor Karev when Dalton's parents get back so we can see if they need anything else," Arizona replied, while flashing her best dimples.

With the sound of Arizona's voice, Nicole's head popped up from where they were buried in some paperwork.

"Oh, yeah of course Doctor Robbins. No problem," Nicole replied while flashing one of her smiles back at her.

"Please Nicole, you know you can call me Arizona."

Nicole all, but smiled, but added on, "Oh trust me I know," throwing a wink at her, "However, I'm going to stick with Doctor Robbins from now on."

Arizona's smile fell and just scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

Getting the hint that she was confused Nicole continued, "It's just...look we had an awesome time the other night, don't get me wrong, but then I met this woman. I can't get her out of my head for the life of me."

Arizona's smiled immediately re-appeared. "No, I get it. Plus, it was just a fling with us anyway. Good sex."

"Yes, very good sex."

Once Alex realized that his boss had previously hooked up with the Peds nurse he turned his back to them to be immediately sucked into the sight of one smokin' hot Latina.

"Woah...who is THAT?!" Alex burst out, breaking up the conversation between Nicole and Arizona.

With the sudden outburst, both women turned to look at who Alex was talking about.

 _Wow, she is so gorgeous. Even though I just saw her an hour ago, it still surprises me how beautiful she is._

 _Way to get super corny on yourself Robbins._

 _Shut up! I can't help it! Those long, toned legs, those curves, that raven black hair. I can only imagine what my fingers would feel like gripping it while it was buried between my -._

"Seriously! You're on a roll boss! Keep it in your pants for once, stop eye-fucking the shit out of her! Plus, you just took this..." motioning between him and Nicole, "...away from me. That one, yeah that one, I get first dibs on."

Arizona was about to yell at Alex for saying she wasn't eye-fucking the gorgeous Latina, but she was taken aback by Nicole's outburst of laughter.

"Trust me Karev, you aren't her type," Nicole said, still laughing.

"Why are all you women at this hospital fricken lesbians!" Alex shouted while storming away from the desk.

Arizona watched as Karev stormed away, but locked eyes with the dark haired woman, who looked, surprised, is the best word Arizona could find to fit her facial expression at the moment.

Arizona saw the Latina waving in her direction, with what can be described as one of the most amazing smiles she's ever seen. Arizona threw her one of her dimpled smiles and was about to wave back when she heard Nicole yell, "Good to see you again Callie."

 _Wow, Robbins, way to make a fool out of yourself. Why would she be waving at you? She doesn't even know you._

 _Wishful thinking._

 _Wait...how does Nicole know her?_

"You know her?!" Was all Arizona could ask. She turned back around to look at the gorgeous woman, but she was gone. All she got out of Nicole was a grunt.

"Tell me! Plllleeeaaassseee!" Arizona was almost nearly begging at this point.

"Fine! I met her out at Joe's last night, she took me back to her place...well Mark's place I guess, and yeahhh."

"And yeahhh? Details Nicole!"

"Isn't this kind of weird? I mean I'm talking to a woman I was sleeping with about another woman, I wish I was sleeping with?"

"So you guys didn't sleep together?" Arizona couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Unfortunately, no. Of course, Sloan and his big mouth told her we had slept together previously. She then said she wasn't the type of person to sleep with someone her best friend already had been with. I would say it ruined my morning, but the hot and steamy make-out session that happened prior to Sloan interrupting us, almost makes up for it."

Arizona couldn't help, but feel extremely jealous at the thought of Nicole being able to feel those amazing lips on her own. No, it actually really pissed her off if she thought about it. She didn't know what it was with this woman, she hadn't even spoken one word to her and she already was hooked.

It finally dawned on her that the new surgeon was the woman Nicole couldn't get out of her mind. She couldn't blame her, I mean look at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nicole. I do however have to go! I'll see you around," Arizona shouted over her shoulder as she made her way out of the hospital to get ready for a night of drinking, and hopefully hitting on the new Ortho surgeon.

xxxxxxx

"Torres! Let's go! Trust me, you look hot!" Mark yelled at Callie, making his way to the kitchen to throw away his empty beer bottle.

"Seriously, I've already had four beers waiting on you to get ready. We're leaving!" Mark added on due to the fact that she was still checking herself out in the mirrior.

"Okay! Okay! Just one last touch," Callie replied, while applying her dark cherry lipstick that made her lips pop.

Callie turned around, did a 360, raised one of her eyebrows, and threw Mark one of her mega-watt smiles. "So, What do you think?"

"I think, you should be getting laid tonight," Mark replied with a smile.

As they were heading out of the front door across the street to Joe's, Mark tactfully added on, "And if you don't bring anyone home, you'll be waking up in my bed!"

Callie couldn't do anything, but tilt her head back and let out a full belly laugh. This is why Mark was her best friend. Even though he was a man whore and said dirty raunchy things all the time, she knew he was one of the sweetest and most caring people she'd ever met.

Walking into Joe's together, the two found a bunch of familiar faces in the back corner filling up a long table with drinks already in their hands.

"Well it looks like everyone already started the party, so I'm gunna go get us some drinks," Callie said, already walking up to the bar.

"NO TEQUILA!" was the only response she heard from Mark.

"What about no tequila?" Callie turned around to find Addison approaching with a pout on her face.

"Addy! I'm so glad you ended up getting out of surgery on time to make it!" Callie said embracing her in a big hug.

"Sorry about all the hugging," Callie said sheepishly pulling away. "I just missed you guys. I especially miss having a friend, that's not a male, back in my life!"

"Awe Cal! Trust me, I missed you too. Between the divorce with Derrek, and having to work with his new wife, I'm more than glad to have you back."

"Now!" Addison yelled while clapping her hands together, "We're doing ONE shot of tequila."

Callie was about to protest, but instead what she decided on was, _Fuck it!_

After they downed the burning liquid, they both sucked on a lime and threw it in the empty shot glass.

Callie had been wondering all day who the hot blonde was, with the blue eyes, sense she saw her this afternoon in the cafeteria. She couldn't get the woman out of her head. Honestly, she was probably the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life.

"You're thinking way too loud, instead of drinking way too much! What's up?" Addison questioned Callie.

"It's nothing," Callie replied, while ordering drinks for her, Addison, and Mark.

"Who did you meet?" Addison asked knowingly, while eyeing Callie.

Before Callie could answer, the person that's been consuming her mind all day walked into the bar. Callie's breath caught in her throat. The blonde was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off her great ass, a dark gray tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and her hair was pinned back with a few loose curls hanging around her face.

Addison didn't have to wait for her answer, all she had to do was follow Callie's line of sight.

"Arizona Robbins," was all Addison said. It was enough to break Callie out of her staring at the woman though.

"Huh?"

"That's the Peds surgeon at our hospital, Arizona Robbins."

"Her name is Arizona?" Callie asked laughing.

"Like you have room to talk, _Calliope_ ," Addison said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare Addison Montgomery!" Callie paused and wish washed the name through her head.

 _Hmm...Arizona. Arizona. Yeah, I could definitely hear myself screaming her name in pleasure if it belonged to THAT woman._

"Speak of the devil," Addison whispered.

 _Okay Callie, be cool. You're a badass Orthopedic surgeon who was in the Marine Corps! You're not scared to talk to this gorgeous woman!_

With the small pep talk under her belt, Callie turned around and met chocolate eyes with blue. Before Callie could even introduce herself she was met with another one of the blonde's amazing smiles that showed off her dimples.

 _Those dimples. Why do those dimples look so familiar? Have I met her before?_

 _No, I would remember if I met this woman before. Whyyyyyy have I seen those dimples before though? Am I going crazy?_

"Callie!" Addison all but yelled at her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What?"

Arizona's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible, and let out a small laugh. "I said, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm the head of Peds, Arizona Robbins."

Callie reached out and grabbed her hand to shake it and immediately felt something between the two. Refusing to look like an even bigger of an idiot by staring at her...again, she finally introduced herself. "Likewise, I'm the new head of Ortho, Callie Torres."

* * *

 **Sorry it took me awhile to upload the third chapter! With that being said, due to work, I won't have wifi for the next few weeks :( So I don't know when the next time I'll be able to publish another chapter. However, with all this time I'll have not being distracted by other stuff I'll be able to write a lot more :) Hope you are enjoying!**


End file.
